Jagged Life
by beaniebagtothemax
Summary: Their life wasn't so hard, nor was it ever really easy. But a simple eavesdropping lead them to find out more of each other...more of their past. What will happen when little bits of secrets reveal a dark arrival? Will all of them survive in the end? Or will they turn against each other?
1. Chapter 1

HI! Kind of knew at writing .Enjoy, and please review. Its cool to see what I need to work on, and what you guys like about it...I'm kinda nervous about well. **Plus,I do not own any thing you see familiar.**

* * *

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

"You're kidding me, right?", I asked, a little irritated. Placing my old, brown backpack on the counter.

"meh. Fifty-fifty."Kira shrugged. Giving a look to Cassidy. Her eyes read guilt all over. Guilt and evil. I know my best friends better than this. They know something, that I don't .

"It's four in the morning,and I'm playing charades because?..."I asked, waiting for a reply between the two. Absolute silence echoed through the room. Seriously? I didn't _just_ come here because they wanted me to flip Cassidy's pancakes for breakfast. If so, I will burn her stacks, and that will be the end of her appetite. Hers and Kira's.

"No one's going to answer my question?", I asked a little angered at them. It's four in the morning. We've been standing in Kira's enormous kitchen for quite some time. Nice Ally doesn't awake 'till her 8 hours of sleep is accomplished. Their smiles grew a little wider. By instinct, I stepped away from them. My best friends are creepy when you figure out that they have_ tricks _up their sleeves. Smiling doesn't help the situation.

"Stop smiling like that."I snapped." just tell me what you need, and I'll be on my way." It sounded more of a plead rather than a command.

Kira spoke innocently," We just wanna hang out with you today. That's all.", They've got to be kidding. I freaking hangout with them every day! I looked at Cassidy to see she was playing the innocent card as well.

I turned to Kira,"Are you sure? We're _just _hanging out?". She nodded. I didn't believe her. There's always strings attached to it.

"No pranks?", I asked.

"No",Cassidy glumly replied.

"No cleaning?", I asked.

"No",Kira said, relieved. Her parents are filthy rich, but her mom understands her kids don't need to be spoiled _all_ the time. It sucks since well, their house is _ginormous _and her parents are never home. Funny, that's how my dad's like. Except that,well,we're not rich . Still, I'm a little confused that somehow Kira manages to be in control of what she wants. Not that I'm complaining, she just has a lot of stuff. _Too_ much stuff.

"No detention for something Cassidy did?" I asked, smirking. Knowing full well it'll get to her. That's what she gets for calling me for an _emergency_,and then lying about pancakes. Out of all of us, she makes the most trouble out of all us. Even more than Dallas.

"hey!", she said, quite offended.

"just double checking", I said, holding in my laugh.

"nadda",Kira stated.

"No sneaking into _your_ moms parties?" I said, specifically to Kira.

Well-"She began.

"nope. Definitely not getting caught again." Cassidy said, cutting her off.

"No getting arrested from the mall cop?" I asked. This time a bit hope full.

"we suppose, but in my defence the cashier deserved-"Cassidy began ,having been cut off by my remarks.

"No food fights with-"I started off.

"We get it! It's just an us day. No trouble making with others. Any more rules we must follow _Ally_?",Kira snapped.

Was there any thing I forgot to mention? They had the whole concept down. I mean-wait...She used the word _us._

"It'll be just us. Us girls."

"Not including the rest of the gang?" Cassidy asked, a bit shocked at my requirements. I didn't care. I'm holding my deprived sleep against them. Besides, the rest of them _should_ probably be working today.

Kira's smile faltered, but she soon regained her composure. Smiling cheekily,"nope."

I yawned, dozing off a bit." Cool, wake me up at 7", I said. Heading upstairs to Kira's guest bedroom.

"Wait-aren't you going to your own home?" Cassidy asked, a bit confused. I turned to her, confused as well,"Aren't we having our us day, today?",Kira nodded assuring me it's today.

"than I'll just stay here for the rest of the time. It'll be a waste if I wake up grouchy, again," I said walking back to the counter, grabbing my bag. I started heading upstairs to where Kira's guest room is, I stopped at the first step of the stairs, not looking back stating with a smile, " Pancakes for breakfast starts the day."

I walked up, knowing well, Cassidy is silently cheering in her head. She's such a goof, but she's awesome. Although, her pancake fetish is ...strange, but I got used to it. Every one did.

* * *

By now, I was in some of Kira's clothing. A pear of black skinny jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, and one of her old pears of sneakers, along with my backpack in the back of me with my hair pulled back into a pony tail. Comfy. It didn't fit properly since Kira's taller than me, but it was good. I was flipping Cassidy's batch of pancakes. Making hers, last . I truly do feel bad for the plate holding Cassidy's pancakes. Some days, I do wonder how she's so fit.

"KIRA !", that yell completely took me off guard, having me spill the last bit of the pancake batter on the wooden floor. I sighed turning the stove down as I crouched down to scrub the pancake mix off the floor.

"I WAS KIDDING." Kira yelled back, heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the bottom shelf,going in the fridge,getting a jug of orange juice. She poured some orange juice in her cup, putting the jug back in the fridge. She seemed dressed for today. Wearing leggings, a bright flower blouse, a denim jean jacket, and some heels.

Here we go _again with these two. _Footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs.

"Just give it to me, and the peace will be restored sis."Kira teased her brother,holding up the _prized_ comb_. _He was_ desperate_ for the comb. Begging on his knees won't really help him. I rolled my eyes at the two siblings.

Cassidy came into the kitchen hurriedly. Breathing in the scent of pancakes wore leggings, a croptop, and Vans. I stood up from my crouched down position, putting the last of her pancakes on her plate. Turning off the stove.

"Kira," he whined ," I really need it. Please?" He asked. Using_ the_ puppy eyes. Kira drank some of her juice as if she could care less.I put the plates of food on the table, placing the syrup right next to the plates.

She gave in, rolling her eyes, " Fine, Here you go, " His face shot up with a smile of pure joy. She was about to give it to him, but a thought popped up in her head." Wait, Trent, I need you to do something for me." Cassidy faced them, intrigued by what Kira will ask him to do. Trent should've known better than to leave his _prized_ positions everywhere_ Kira_ can find it.

Immediately his smile faltered. He hesitated to ask, but cautiously he said, "What is it?"

She sighed, "I need you to stay out of the house for the night. We're having an us day. Got it?", she smiled a bit. So did Cassidy.

"Fine. Just give me _my_ comb." He said. She was so close to handing it to him, but she stopped. Cassidy sat down and started to eat. Their feud was taking too long for Cassidy. I started cleaning my cooking mess. Texting my dad I'll be home tomorrow.

"Can you tell the rest of them we're having an _us _day?"Kira asked. That explains it.

"What are you guys, like, 14?",she bended the comb a little. Making Trent regret what he said. Please, we're sophisticated 16 year olds. There's a difference.

"Okay fine, wait, Brooke's not coming?" He asked, still keeping his eyes on the comb.

" She said she'll be coming , are we clear?" She demanded. I finished cleaning, sitting next to Cassidy for breakfast.

He nodded as she reluctantly gave him the chanted ,"Thank you!", as he was about to leave, he paused, eyeing the food. He breathed in the scent of pancakes, smiling as he asked," Cassidy , Ally ", he began,"Can I have some pancakes?"

Kira stated bluntly," The shoes will be next. And then it's your head."

With that, he went up to his room, probably being the ego-maniac he is, he'd probably be complimenting himself, laughing at his little came into the dining room to join put her now empty cup down,"Pftt...brothers." She said. I raised an eyebrow as Cassidy high-fived her. "I thought having an older brother would be fun to have.", I blurted out.

They gave me an,_ are-you-serious?,_ look. I put my hands up in surrender, defending my opinion, "just saying. It's better than having no one." Kira thought for a moment,and shrugged," They have their moments."

We finished our breakfast in silence.

* * *

We've been laughing for so long, it's like our smiles are permanently there. It's been fun for the past 5 hours. The sun was setting. Who knew carnivals sold pickles on a stick? AND they had gogurt here? PLUS fruity mint swirls icecream?- I don't think leaving is an option. I kinda feel guilty for coming with out Brooke though.

"This is a lot more fun than I expected.", with that, Kira took my arm, leading me to a long line. My smile soon faded. And leaving's _definitely _like a good option . Oh gosh...

Cassidy was the first to speak. "Surprise!", So _this_ was their evil trick. My jaw dropped as I was now looking at the rollercoasters details. Did it have to go so fast?

I gulped, nervously I spoke, "Don't you think that's a little high?" They shoved me into the line, and somehow Kira found away to get us on the ride in three minutes flat. The teenage girl controlling this ride_ definitely_ does not look like she's qualified for this job**.(Sounds like someone familiar?** **XD)**.For petes sake, she was reading a knew how much I hate rollercoasters.

I turned to Kira. Her expression was opposite from mine. She seemed to enjoy my pain and fear of rollercoasters.

_What happened to nice friends that won't make you go on, fast, deathly things?_

"Kira, I thought we compromised on no tricks?!"I said, shaking nervously as I sat in the ride. I started to nibble on the ends of my hair. Still long enough for me to reach.

Cassidy shrugged, " It's more of a gift, besides, didn't you just see how Kira got us here so quickly?", she swatted my hand away from my hair.A little smile tugged on Kiras face.

"You're right, thanks Kira." , I said dripping with sarcasm. It took Kira a bit to convince me nothing will happen to us.I sighed,as I gave my backpack to one of the employees to hold. They put it in one of the cubby holes for passengers items.

They strapped on the seatbelts, and the ride went on. My stomach was churning, as we went off of sharp turns, tunnels, steep rides, and being upside no way was it fun for me, but I'm relieved they enjoyed it with my nagging going into their ears.I strapped myself out of the death trap. I took my bag, and immediately after we decided to leave.

* * *

We were done for the day, but not for the night.I missed the days when it was like this. Just us girls. I love the guys, but they can't make a night, like a girls night. I was in one of Trents' grey, baggy with a purple tank top .Kira wore a light pink, "night gown", as she calls it. But it's easier to just call it a dress. Cassidy wore a T-shirt with_ meaningful_ words on it.

Brooke came prepared for tonight,as she clearly brought an overnight bag, wearing black sweats and a tannish tank top like me. She entered as they were finishing up a chick flick.

"Hey guys!", she said, shutting the door. She was immediately shooshed by Cassidy, as Kira was eating vanilla ice cream; sobbing over some guy named Jack.

I immediately closed my leather book,placing it in my backpack.I got up from the other couch,and I sprang up to hug my friend. We hugged for a bit,letting go. She looked at the two couch potatoes watching the movie." where's the guys?" she whispered.

" It's a girls' night." I whispered back. She smirked. Gosh I hope she doesn't plan something stupid with Cassidy.

Soon enough,she dashed to the flat screen t.v., and turned it off. She took the ice-cream tub away from Kira.

"Hey! I wasn't done y'know!"Kira said, pouting.

Brooke put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer, flipping her brown hair to the back of her. She rolled her eyes ,instructing us to sit in the middle of the room. We moved the coffee table to the dining room, sitting in the middle of the room.

Her wicked smile flickered amongst us. Brooke is...strange. She's not like the rest of us. None of us are like the other, but she has this sense of _presence_ that seriously gives me the creeps at times. She's not crazy...I think.

"Any one wants to play 20 questions?"

This isn't going to be a safe night. Maybe this hang out wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**Bam!...**...so, What'd you think? Not so much happened...yet. I kinda liked how the first chapter went. You'll meet the rest of the gang through out the story. Past friends, and future friends. Enemies? yah. A whole bunch of enemies. You'll find out who they are.

Brooke seemed a lot less creepy in my head...oh well. Wanna guess what Brooke's gonna do? Because I know ,she's definitely hiding something. And chill, Austin, Trish, and Dez will probably be here eventually.

**ANYWAYS...Thanks for reading.**

I'll appreciate critical analysis from you guys...wow, I sound so mature. Cool!...well almost mature.


	2. (Chapter 2) hacking in secrets

Hi guys. Not too bad of a chapter, but my writing skills, and double checking for errors is getting there. I'm new at this,bare with me...

And on to the story. :)

* * *

**_(TRENT'S P.O.V.)_**

"Dude! you're...",he checked his phone,"20 minutes late!", It's only 12:39.

I rolled my eyes apologizing, " Sorry,sorry, I'm here now, aren't I?". He moved away from the cash register, letting me take his spot, giving me a look telling me, _you-better-not-leave-or-else._ He exited the store, stomping out. Pfft...Drama queen. And they say _I'm_ the dramatic one. Look at Elliot! Strutting his ars out of here like_ he_ owns the place. Must be the whole_ , dating thing_. That could be his excuse for being so freaking annoying.

Kira's my younger sister dating my buddy Elliot. They're not cool with me. Separately they're the greatest people. Together? I'm on protective mode. I don't care if I break girls hearts like no tomorrow. I didn't tell them to fall for me. I don't care who you are. Break my sisters heart, and someone's gonna be in the hospital after I'm done with them. I know he has a thing for my sisters friend, Ally. He uses the jealousy card to flirt with Al's. But he can't make up his flipping mind. She's too innocent to see it. Both of them are blind. Every time he uses my sister I don't see him as a friend. I see him as a target. I hate the thought of them being together as he thinks of my friend, but I'd hate it even more if one of the two comes crying to me for something that Elliot screwed over. I just need to face the fact that Kira really likes_ him. Or maybe something else is up._

Brooke came into the store with a duffel bag, holding her phone in hand. She's not going to kill me, is she?- never mind. Nothing is impossible for Brooke. I nervously greeted, "Hey Brooke...what's in the...bag?". She kept walking, sitting in one of the chairs, ignoring my greet. _Well alrighty then. _I think she hates me at times, but hey, it's Nathans' idea to have us be her friends.

I stood next to the cash register, dozing off. Not much really was happening today in Sonic Boom. Weird. It's usually packed. Why is it so empty now? I banged my head on the counter.

This. Is. Boring.

The doorbells rang and my head shot right back up to meet and greet new customers. Only to see Brooke leave. My smile faded, and I went right back to putting my face on the counter. The counter felt like a steak. Or maybe a pork-chop. It smelt like pancakes from this morning. My stomach growled._ Great_ . Now I'm hungry. Where the frick is that boy?

I impatiently waited for about 5 minutes. By now I could smell the food court from here. I sighed lifting my head off the counter. I went to the one place in the lower part of the store that will distract me from leaving. I would love to leave, but Ally put Elliot in charge.

I pulled out my phone, putting my music on shuffle. Leaving it on top of the counter.

No one's here.

I shouldn't care. I let loose on dancing my heart out. You gotta love music for bringin' out a side most people don't see. Do I love dancing?-yeah. It's something I do , because I'm me. I don't show people this side of me. That's too much stress to put on me since,well ,my parents are big in the passed by, and I stopped the music five minutes before Elliot should be back. I went back to the counter, out of breath. Where the heck is every one? I called up Dallas.

"Dallas , Dallas, Dallas, Dallas,", I repeated constantly after the phone rang.

"Waz up?", he answered back. Seeming a bit rushed. He must've just now awaken from his coffin of a bed.

"Bro, nobody ain't even here." I said.

"Seriously?", he panted. A car engine could be heard in the background.

"yeah, it's like a ghost town here." I started walking around the store. It's a habit I do when talking on the phone.

" dude, Imma laugh if you're the only one there." I didn't respond. He was laughing,cracking up on the other side of the phone. He said, " And I'm here."

"Parking lots empty?", I assumed. He didn't answer. I took the phone away from my ear , I ended the call, putting it back in my pocket.

Dallas is my best buddy here. We get into fights, but we're still friends in the end. If he gets the girl, I get the next one. We're players. It's how it goes in life. He's got my back and I've got his. We've been friends since kindergarten. Dallas isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a great guy. Just don't ask any of his ex's.

Wait..."Crap", I said out loud. I was supposed to tell them the girls have an, "Us", day today.

Elliot walked in, seeming as though he just got attacked by cats. I walked up to him, patting his shoulder a bit worried, " You o.k. bro?". He sat down on a seat. I sat opposite of him. Elliot panted," You don't wanna go out there."

I asked why. He said looking straight at me," Those fans are CRAZY." Who's fans is he talkin' about?

"Elliot, what are you talking about?", I asked. I need more details if I want to live. He shrugged, cleaning a bit dust off of him," Some guy's performing, and I didn't know that. You take one step, and it's off with your head." I don't know if he's exaggerating the truth, or he's serious about this.I almost started to crack up at his appearance. He looked like he got jumped!

Oh right!" Hey, the girls got the house to themselves this whole day. We're not _invited. _pretty much sucks."

He got up and stood behind the cash register.I layed on the chair, pulling out a magazine from the table. I started to skim through the words.

"Wait...so we're not allowed back into your house tonight either?", he asked. I flipped through the pages giving a thumbs up.

"Aww man, really?", this time it wasn't Elliot who answered. I looked over to see Nathans blonde head come in through the door. Along with Dallas's brunette hair pop in the store.

Nathan's the oldest one out of us. He's like a ten year old ,but he's sadly the older one here. College didn't make any wonders happen for him yet. He's, oddly enough, Brooke's cousin. I assumed he would be Cassidy's cousin since they're both ,well...blondes. Though Nathan is more protective of Ally. Maybe cause she has zero family to depend on. Love my boss, but he's not ever really here.

"pretty much." Elliot replied. I put the magazine back, sitting up. Dallas sat on top of the counter. A little smirk fell on to his face. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Both Elliot, and Nathan asked simultaneously, "What?", but in different context. Elliot seemed more scared of what will come out of Dallas's mouth. Nathan on the other hand seemed more eager as to what he'll say.

I knew it. I was grinning, knowing full well what we're gonna do. I asked ,"Guess who's gonna spy on them?". To make Elliot's appearance look even worst than it already is, his face drooped down like a dog. This is genius! Maybe I'll get Elliot to say he actually likes Ally. Than Kira might actually dump him and open her eyes a bit that dad won't spoon feed her knowledge all the time.

Elliot scoffed," How are you gonna do that?" Dallas put his arms around his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Dallas smiled awaiting our plan," Yeah, how are_ we_ gonna wing it?"_ Let our spying begin._

* * *

_"_They're going to kill us!", Elliot drastically announced it to us, rocking back and fourth in his chair. He bought himself some new clothing. Nathan's hands were going too quick for me to see. Nathan rolled his eyes," Chill, it's not that bad." We were in Dallas's house sitting around his family's flat screen T.V. .It was hooked up to Nathan's computer.

Dallas threw me a can of Sprite as he sat on the couch. He was in a position like he was watching N.F.L. _Seems to me he's been waiting for this. _Elliot kept talking about privacy. It went in one ear, and out the other.

Nathan hit one last button, and the screen T.V. went from blank to 5 different sections of my house. And the main one was of the girls in a circle. A smile escaped from my lips. The joys of having security cameras everywhere. _Kira's gonna kill us._But why are they in a circle?

Dallas took a sip of his drink asking, " Why are they sitting like that?",I just thought of that.

Elliot shushed us all, " They're playing a game. I think it's 20 questions." _Now you're into spying?!_

Nathan exclaimed," No thank you?!",we all shushed him as we were now able to here the girls. He murmured something about audacity. Never knew he could use such high quality words.I presumed what I was last doing.

"I don't think that's a really good idea.", Ally said. Of_ course_ it's Ally.

Brooke rolled her eyes nonchalantly. She asked Cassidy and Kira, "You in, or not?"

Kira smirked," Down for it." Cassidy nodded her head as well. Ally gave in on playing. We were all on the verge of our seats waiting to see what'll happen. This is a lot more entertaining than expected. Perfect timing.

Brooke sat up straight, thinking. An idea popped up. She looked at the three in font of her, debating who she'll ask. She picked Kira. Both me and Elliot tensed up a bit , my sisters not gonna have this end 's not too fond of Brooke. It's in plain sight, glad Nathan and Dallas don't see that.

"Do you really think Elliot likes you?", Out popped the question.

Elliot shriveled up in his chair. "Relationship problems I see.", Nathan said, wiggling his eyebrows at Elliot. I shushed him.

Kira turned to Ally , looking down ashamed. She was fiddling with her fingers. "Not really."

"Who do you think he likes than?", she asked. My jaw clenched. This makes me feel like killing_ him_. I couldn't help, but notice the small smile on Brookes' face. What's she getting with this?

Kiras' face shot up, facing Brooke. She snapped," What's it to you? That's_ our_ business. Not yours.", she seemed more uncomfortable than ever. Elliot got up nervously saying," I think I'm just gonna-",I pulled him down by the shoulder, back to his seat.

Dallas bellowed in his ear," This is on you if something goes wrong." Elliot didn't look pleased at all. Pissed actually.

" It's your turn." Cassidy sighed. Allys' face painted doomed.

"Ally,since we're playing this game ,what exactly does your book carry?", never thought of that question. She always has that book though. No one touches it.

"Personal...ideas." Ally said cautiously.I rose an eyebrow, confused.

"That makes no sense." Nathan whispered. I gave him a,_ Shut-up-look. _He rolled his eyes and we turned to watch. We 'd missed a part of what they said. Did.

"I DID NOT-GIVE ME MY BOOK!" Ally yelled. She was jumping, trying to reach for her book as Brooke read it out loud, holding it higher than Ally could reach. Kira and Cassidy, arguing. They were all standing up. We missed a _huge_ part. How did she get the book?

Dallas shrank in his seat as Elliot pouted. What did she read?

"What did Brooke say?" Nathan asked. Playing with his blonde hair.

Dallas and Elliot simultaneously said a bit disappointed, "You don't want to know."I intensely watched the screen. Trying to understand. Whatever she said, got the whole thing screwed.

"Dear journal, today I was just out of it. I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I practically-"Ally snatched her book away from Brooke. Placing it securely in her hands.

"I can't believe you!", Cassidy said, a bit angry than hurt to Kira.

"Oh please, you should've seen it coming anyways!" Kira barked at Cassidy.

"But you're dating Elliot!" Cassidy pointed out. Kira pointed a finger at Ally in disgust.

"Elliot likes Ally. Okay? We made a compromise that you people won't understand!"Kira was practically screaming at Cassidy.

Elliot got up, scratching the back of his head as he stands in front of the T.V., "Let's just end it here."

Nathan growled,"What is she talking about?" What the frick just happened? Elliot moved from the T.V.

"What?" Ally said, practically inaudible. She was sitting on the couch, rocking back and fourth with her book in hands.

Kira cocked her head to Allys' direction snottily replying, "You heard me. We've been dating to get someone else."

Dallas had this expression like this didn't _just_ end here. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He lives here, he better start talking. This isn't him to not was meant to get Elliot to talk, not everyone finding out everything.

Cassidy sadly laughed, " She cheated with Dallas." Cassidy broke down next to Ally. It sickens me to see Cassidy like this. She's a happy child, not a sad one.

"WHAT?!"Brooke practically broke the speakers with her screaming. Ally had this sick expression like it broke her heart. I stared everywhere, but the screen.I sat there letting all this information sink in. Nathan shot daggers at Dallas and Elliot."Ally likes Dallas." Nathan blurted out. He turned to look at Dallas in the eye. " And you're dating Cassidy?"

"Or my little sister?" I growled. Staring at the ground now. I get it now.

Nathan shut down the computer, making the T.V. go blank. He got a kick out of it, don't you think? He stood in front of the T.V.,growling.

He said calmly, " Some one better start talking. Now."

This isn't fun anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading guys!Please, if you have any ideas or comments, please let me know. Reviews make all authors happy. Soon Austins' arrival will be here. Soon. He's just not there yet as well as the others. Anyways, THANK YOU!

Plus, just so you know, _**I own nothing you see familiar**_, but Nathan.


End file.
